Brimstone Blitz (Murky Number Seven)
|race = Earth Pony |sex = Stallion |faction = Raiders (Formerly) |role = Guardian of Glimmerlight |statusintro = Alive |eyes = Mismatched and Bloodshot |mane = Crimson |coat = Dark Red |cutie mark = A battle-scarred and rusty shield, splattered with blood on either side.}} Brimstone Blitz is a massive earth pony, easily as big as a Griffin. He is one of the main characters of Fallout: Equestria - Murky Number Seven. Brimstone is described as truly terrifying to look at and instills fear or at least caution in everyone he meets. Even the slavers avoid upsetting Brimstone as he has a reputation for killing slavers and slaves that anger him. History Backstory Before being brought to Fillydelphia, Brimstone Blitz was a truly fearsome and legendary pony amongst the various Raider clans that were scattered across the Equestrian wasteland. Brimstone was infamous for never losing to another Raider, he would often challenge other Raider clan leaders for control of their clans. Brimstone's clan of Raiders grew so large and dangerous that they had become disruptive to the larger factions, such as Red Eye and his slave operations. Brimstone's clan looted and pillaged across the Equestrian wasteland. Red Eye eventually took action against Brimstone's Raiders and captured Brimstone in the process, carting him off to Fillydelphia to work as a slave. Brimstone would eventually meet Glimmerlight who would give him a new purpose in life. Present Day Brimstone first met Murky when they were both part of a team of ponies that were supposed to fight to the death in the pit. Brimstone was regretful that Murky would be fighting before him as he knew he could survive, whilst Murky was certain to die. When Littlepip escaped with Xenith during her fight in the Pit, Brimstone killed the slaver guards watching him and his fellow slaves. Murky followed Brimstone as they ran throughout Fillydelphia, Brimstone was trying to lead Murky somewhere safer, but Murky's slave mindset and Red Eye's commands eventually make him fall back in line with the other slaves. Brimstone meets Murky again when Murky is moved into The Mall, and thrown to the Raider slaves for Chainlink Shackles entertainment. Brimstone rescues Murky from the Raiders, killing a Raider actively attacking Murky and crippling and attacking about a dozen other Raiders. Brimstone begins protecting Murky, they work together to get medical aid for Glimmerlight. He intends to help Glimmerlight, Murky and anyone they can to escape Fillydelphia. Traits Appearance Brimstone Blitz has a dark red coat and a crimson mane. His Cutie mark is a battle scarred shield splattered with blood on both sides. His eyes are described as bloodshot and wasteland worn. Brimstone is covered in various tribal markings, scars and barbed wire wounds on his legs. Personality Brimstone is filled with sorrow and regret over the life he lived. He saw Fillydelphia's slave pits as a chance to redeem himself and help build a better future for Equestria as a whole. He has little problem with killing, as shown when killing slavers and fellow slaves that stand in his way. He was touched by Glimmerlight's compassion and forgiveness when she begged him not to kill a group of Raiders who were planning on raping her. Her compassion envoked a change in Brimstone, encouraging him to find a way to get her out of Fillydelphia and get her medical treatment for her radiation poisoning. Abilities Brimstone is extremely strong, far stronger than any normal earth pony. His massive size and weight is enough to kill a pony with his hooves with little to no issue. He can effortlessly fight off large numbers of opponents in physical combat and his physical strength makes his blows exceptionally deadly. Despite being around sixty years old, he was still more than strong enough to defeat Chainlink Shackles -almost half his age and previously undefeated- in a hoof wrestling contest. Brimstone also has some experience in first aid, being able to repair one of Murky's dislocated legs with ease. Notes *Claims to be a Raider, despite also claiming he has turned his back on that life. *Is called Betrayer by his fellow Raiders in Fillydelphia. *Has killed guards in the past, meaning he is watched closely when working. *Has no trouble with killing. *Committed innumerable atrocities in his lifetime. *Seeks redemption and forgiveness in the eyes of the Goddesses, Celestia and Luna. *Protects the weak and innocent like Murky and Glimmerlight. *Hates Pegasus ponies. * Brimstone has a missing ear which he claims was shot off by a highly skilled sniper when his raiders were attempting to attack New Appleloosa. He stated the skilled shot came from higher than any mountain in the area, implying he suspected a pegasus. This heavily implies it was Calamity who performed it. Category:Characters Category:Murky Number Seven Main Characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Raiders